The invention relates to a system for cleaning and deodorizing trash bins. The cleaning system could be mounted on a variety of vehicles. In a preferred embodiment, it is mounted on a garbage truck.
Generally, a garbage truck driver cleans a trash bin, if at all, by spraying it manually. A standard garbage truck, equipped with forwardly extending forks, lifts the trash bin from the ground, dumps its contents into the back of the truck, and returns the trash bin to its original position on the ground. The truck is usually equipped with a manual spray nozzle connected by a hose to a pressurized tank containing cleaning fluids. To clean the trash bin, the driver of the truck must either leave the cab, walk to the trash bin and spray inside the trash bin by manually activating the spray nozzle, or pull the truck alongside the trash bin, lift the lid of the trash bin using the forwardly extending forks and spray the trash bin from the cab by aiming and manually activating the nozzle.
This conventional way suffers from various problems. First, this method is extremely inefficient. The driver of the truck must spend a significant amount of time spraying the inside of the trash bins. Second, this method can create environmental and health problems. Frequently, the driver inaccurately aims the spray at the trash bin; thus, causing sprayed chemicals to pollute the ground. Moreover, in manually spraying the trash bin, the driver is often exposed to the cleaning fluids and inhales volatile effluents.
To avoid the problems associated with such conventional procedure, a few cleaning systems have been developed. A common feature among these cleaning systems is the use of spray devices.
For example, one cleaning system uses two pairs of spray nozzles mounted in two different locations on a standard garbage truck. The first pair of nozzles is mounted on the back of the truck and the second pair of nozzles is mounted on the top of the truck cab. Forks on the front of the truck lift a trash bin and invert it to empty its contents into the back of the truck, the driver then activates the first set of nozzles to eject hot water inside the trash bin. Then the forks return the trash bin to the ground. The driver then activates the second set of nozzles to eject deodorizing fluids inside the trash bin.
This cleaning system suffers from various problems. The first set of nozzles, mounted on the back of the truck, is prone to be fouled by contents falling out of the trash bin. The second set of nozzles, mounted on the truck cab, is prone to inaccurate spraying. Because the nozzles are situated far from the trash bin, they are prone to overspray thus creating environmental problems. Additionally, some deodorizing fluids may fall on the windshield of the garbage truck and impair driver vision. Inaccurate spray may also enter the truck cab through air vents or open windows, thus creating health problems. Furthermore, when the trash bin is inverted above the back of the truck, the lid of the trash bin may fall open to a position that blocks the first set of nozzles, defeating a key purpose of the cleaning system.
Another cleaning system employs spray nozzles mounted on a moveable arm mounted in the back of the garbage truck. The arm can be adjusted between two positions. When the trash bin is lifted and inverted, the truck driver positions the arm so that the attached nozzle can spray the content of the trash bin while it falls into the back of the truck. After the trash bin has been emptied, but while the trash bin is still in the air, the truck driver can position the arm to spray inside the trash bin. A serious problem with this system is that the falling and stored garbage may interfere with and damage the arm and nozzle. Additionally, this cleaning system is not capable of spraying the trash bin when it is standing on the ground. Furthermore, the addition of a moveable arm is a costly and complex adaptation.
Another cleaning system features nozzles mounted inside the walls of the back of a garbage truck. It also features a telescoping boom, secured to the side of the truck, with a nozzle at the end. When the forks of the truck lift the trash bin to dump the contents, the wall-mounted nozzles spray the exterior of the bin and the telescoping boom extends inside the bin to spray it. However, nozzle placement and boom operation are conducive to interference by garbage collected in the truck container. Furthermore, the addition of a telescoping boom is an extremely costly and complex adaptation.
Another system employs a spray nozzle mounted on an extendable arm designed to penetrate a spring-closed door on the side of a trash bin. For the system to function, each trash bin has to be modified to include a spring-closed door on the trash bin, a costly and time-consuming undertaking. Moreover, the driver has to precisely maneuver the truck to insert the spray nozzle into the opening of the modified trash bin. Inclined and cracked pavement may make maneuvering the spray nozzle extremely difficult.
Consequently, in light of the problems discussed above, and other problems associated with presently available cleaning systems mounted on garbage trucks, there exists an unfulfilled need for an improved cleaning system capable of spraying a trash bin when it is lifted in the air and when it is standing on the ground. The system must also be able to effectively clean a large number of bins in a short period of time, without dramatically altering the conventional trash dumping process. In addition, the system must clean all sizes of trash bins without a need to modify them. Additionally, the system should be relatively inexpensive and not overly complex. Furthermore, the system should not be conducive to interference or damage by falling garbage, stored debris or open lids.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved cleaning system able to clean a trash bin when it is lifted in the air and when it is standing on the ground using a single set of nozzles or a plurality of nozzles.
Another object of the invention is to enable a driver of a garbage truck to clean trash bins without having to leave the cab of the garbage truck.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a cleaning system capable of cleaning all sizes of trash bins without a need to modify them.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning system having spray nozzles that are not susceptible to fouling by garbage contents falling into the back of the garbage truck.
An additional object of the invention is to enable a cleaning system that is simple to operate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning system that does not require extensive adaptation such as the addition of movable arms or booms, or elaborate heating and filtering systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a cleaning system, which is not conducive to inaccurate spraying.
A related object of the invention is to provide for a cleaning system that reduces or eliminates driver contact with sprayed chemicals.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a cleaning system capable of handling a large number of trash bins in a short period of time, without dramatically altering the conventional dumping process.
Another object of the invention is to provide for an affordable cleaning system.
Yet another object of the invention is provide for a cleaning system that does not require substantial maintenance.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present cleaning system. The system for cleaning the trash bin described hereinafter includes a means for spraying the trash bin. The spraying means includes fluid conduits, such as one or more nozzles aimed at the inside of the trash bin. The nozzles may be coupled to a lifting means, which typically includes at least two dumping forks pivotally connected to a first pair of lifting cylinders for providing lifting power to the dumping forks.
The cleaning system further includes a first tank containing a cleaning fluid connected to the spraying means. The cleaning system may also include a second tank containing deodorizing solution fluidly coupled to the spraying means. Alternatively, a single tank may be used for a single fluid or a combined cleaner/deodorizer fluid.
A novel aspect of the cleaning system is the positioning of the nozzles on the lifting means. The nozzles are aimed at the inside of the trash bin preferably from the sides of the trash bin. This enables the nozzles to effectively spray the inside of the trash bin either after the trash bin has been lifted and inverted or when the bin standing on the ground. This placement also enables the nozzles to spray all sizes of trash bins.
xe2x80x9cBy positioning the nozzles on the lifting means to direct spray from the sides of the trash bin outside the trash bin, the nozzles do not become fouled by the contents falling out of the trash bin, nor is the spray blocked by the position of the trash bin lid when it falls open. Moreover, the position of the nozzles on the lifting means places the nozzles relatively close to the trash bin, which substantially reduces the chances of inaccurate spray and environmental pollution. Additionally, the present invention maintains a safe distance between the spray and the driver.xe2x80x9d
The cleaning system can be mounted on any vehicle such as a garbage truck. The operator of the vehicle may operate the cleaning system from the cab of the truck. To do so, the operator activates a switch that causes a release valve to open and release cleaning fluid from a tank through hoses to the spraying means. As such, the operator may control the amount of cleaning fluid released and activate the cleaning system without having to leave the vehicle. Alternatively, the cleaning system may be activated automatically without operator involvement. The present invention therefore enables a cleaning system that is simple to operate and does not require substantial maintenance or extensive modifications to the truck.